Porque ellos tambien lo sienten
by Itziwitzi-Black
Summary: Porque la amistad y los fuertes lazos no solo son entre el trió dorado, porque siempre estuvieron con ellos, o al menos todo lo que les permitieron... Un pequeño fic dedicado a las mascotas del trio dorado.


**Porque ellos también lo sienten...  
****by: **_**Itziwitzi_Black**_

_**No, no soy inglesa, no soy rica y no soy un genio, asi que no. No soy JK Rowling y por ende Harry Potter no me pertenece U.U**_

* * *

Porque la amistad y los fuertes lazos no solo son entre el trió dorado, porque siempre estuvieron con ellos, o al menos todo lo que les permitieron...

Porque aunque Hedwick no era mucho mayor que Crookshanks o Pidwenton aun así era la líder, pues era la que había estado por más tiempo con el trió, ella había visto al pequeño Potter el niño que vivió crecer, madurar, sufrir, había pasado grandes momentos con él, como la primera vez que se encontraron el uno al otro, o esos lejanos días en que apenas y tenía trabajo, porque Harry o tenia a quien mandarle cartas, también momentos no del todo agradables, como aquel horrible verano encerrados en su habitación, o ¿por qué no? ese terrible accidente con ese extraño árbol que casi los mata, recordaba con alegría a Scabbers quejándose de los moretones que le había dejado ese árbol, ella siempre le había dicho que a veces pensaba demasiado como un humano... Irónico.

Porque a Crookshanks le había caído bien Hedwick desde el principio, y le gustaba molestar a Pigwenton pequeño e inquieto y en el fondo muy inseguro, todo se parece a su dueño dicen por ahí, tal vez por eso el le pertenece a Hermione, porque el también es el cerebro de ellos, es el que les explica lo que sucede con sus humanos y trata de bajarle los humos a Hed cuando se molesta con Harry. Después de todo, las lechuzas serán grandes mensajeras, pero él es un gato, con algo de kneazle y eso, representa una gran ventaja pues tiene la astucia y la intuición de ambas razas.

Porque Pig aun intenta encajar, a pesar lleva solo un año menos que Crookshanks, y le gustaría ser como Hedwick, pero eso de la dignidad simplemente no se le da, el es inquieto, juguetón, le encanta llevar mensajes, aunque a veces sean tan pesados que no pueda con ellos, y Hed o alguna otra lechuza termine por ayudarlo. El ve a Hedwick como lo que le gustaría ser, a Crookshanks como un gran consejero, e incluso ve al viejo Errol tan despistado y acabado, como un ejemplo a seguir.

Porque no solo el trió dorado bromea y disfruta esos días en la madriguera, Grinmuld Place, Hogwarts... o donde sea que se junten, ellos también bromean, Pig habla emocionado de la ultima entrega que hiso, por pequeña que sea, los otros dos lo escuchan, y el gato casi puede escuchar a la lechuza blanca recordándose que debe ser paciente con el pequeño, cuando se harta Crookshanks intenta callarlo diciendo que si no se calla la comerá de un bocado, pero que probablemente se atragantaría porque era más pluma que nada, los tres ríen y Hedwick le contesta que Ron Weasley no le perdonaría que le hiciera perder otra mascota.

Crookshanks bufa, no fue su culpa que aquella rata fuera un humano, a veces se pregunta si su amiga le guarda algún rencor por todo ese asunto con Scabbers, de inmediato se dice que al contrario la lechuza debería agradécele por salvar a su amo de aquel traidor, y realmente sospecha que en el fondo lo está, es solo ese tonto complejo de "lechuza modelo" lo que le impide decirlo, pero así es Hedwick, y así se le quiere. Claro, no por eso se va a perder el placer de vengarse de su comentario, se despide y deja a la mayor con la perorata de Pig, el se va a pasear por ahí, quien sabe tal vez incluso pueda ir a molestar a la amargada de la Señora Norris y preguntarle quien fue el señor Norris

Porque en los momentos de tención, no solo los humanos se tensan y temen por sus seres queridos, son mascotas de magos, y poseen algo de magia, la suficiente para entender que algo grave pasa, porque todos están tensos, y casi una docena de personas fueron por Harry y su lechuza, a quien no han dejado salir en un rato, intentan bromear entre ellos diciendo que cuando Hedwick lleguen no va haber quien la aguante porque no hay nada que la moleste mas, que estar encerrada...

Y al fin tras un largo rato escuchan un ruido afuera y entra el amo de Hedwick, seguido por ese sujeto gigante que tan bien les cae, no ven a su amiga, tal vez se ha venido volando, pero ¿Porque tarda tanto? Hed siempre llega antes que su amo. El tiempo pasa llegan los demás, parecen preocupados, hablan poco, luego de la nada levantan sus vasos y brindan por un tal Ojoloco, el gato se está empezando a desesperar está a punto de hacer algo cuando la Señora Weasley menciona a la lechuza blanca, y los ojos del chico se llenan de lagrimas lo entiende, a Pig le cuesta un poco más, no sabe que pasa porque en vez de contestar el chico de la cicatriz abraza a la señora Weasley, esta apunto de voltearse para preguntarle a Crookshanks que pasa, cuando el gato suelta un triste maullido haciéndolo entender que Hed, aquella lechuza blanca como la nieve, la más antigua de ellos, la amiga que siempre le tuvo la paciencia de escuchar sus anécdotas, Hedwick se ha ido...

Porque mientras la señora Weasley abraza a Harry e intenta consolarlo por la muerte de su lechuza, Crookshanks y Pig sufren, han oído la historia y saben que esa es la manera en que a ella le hubiera gustado irse, pero aun así no pueden evitar afligirse, puede que ellos no sean humanos, que ellos no puedan derramar eso que llaman lagrimas, no pueden tomar Whiski de fuego y brindar por la valiente lechuza, pero ellos sufren lloran y la homenajea a su estilo, recordado los momentos gratos que pasaron juntos y a su manera se lamentan porque a ellos también les duele, porque ellos también lo sienten.

* * *

/*Bien , no me pregunten de donde rayos salió esto, simplemente me vino a la cabeza mientras trabajaba en otra historia, y necesitaba ponerlo. Hay muchos fics sobre todo tipo de grupos, el trió dorado, los slithy, voldemort, mortifagos, etc… pero realmente casi no hay fics de estos personajes, que siempre estuvieron con Harry y sus amigos. Ojala les haya gustado y ya saben Crucios, Avadas, felicitaciones o vociferadores en el botoncito que dice Review*/

Atte: Itziwitzi-Black


End file.
